Christmas Revenge
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Sonic Ex-girlfriend wants Sonic back, she jealous that he's dating Amy and she plans to rid of her. Can Amy be saved from a jealous ex..Or will Sonic's Christmas be lonely? Sonamy,
1. party is crashed

**Here it is...My Christmas fafic for this year...Lets hope I'll get it done before Christmas XD**

* * *

><p><strong>December 15<strong>

Christmas was just in 10 days, Rouge was hosting a Small Christmas part in her club, Her closest fiends including the freedom fighters were attending.

Sally was chatting with Bunny who was with her husband Antoine.

Cream was helping her Chao get some food from the snack table. Tails was chatting Knuckles.

Shadow was all by himself of course he wasn't completely alone for Rouge would be by his side teasing him to join the party.

Sonic was with his girlfriend Amy. It was hard but eventually they got together. and Amy was the happiest hedgehog you ever seen.

The door to the club slammed open revealing a white hedgehog, a female white hedgehog with tan arms, her quills resembled Shadow only a bit longer and she had bangs that fell over her left cheek. Scanning the room she saw who she was looking for.

" Sonic my darling!" the female hedgehog cried out as she ran to his side, completely shoving Amy aside as she embraced him.

" S...Sandra?" Sonic asked " what are you doing here?"

Sandra the hedgehog let him go and looked into his eyes with er grey eyes " Why Sonic don't you miss me, your beautiful girlfriend?" she asked.

" Sandra, we broke up after you cheated on me" Sonic growled " I suggest you let go of me, beside I seeing some one else!"

Sandra turned her head noticing Sally. The white hedgehog let go of sonic and carefully inspected the chipmunk princess " and just who are you?" Sandra asked putting her hands on her hips.

" Sally" Sally reached her hand to shake " Sally Acorn" Sandra looked down at the hand then back at the chipmunk.

" So your Sonic's new girlfriend ?" she hissed on the word girlfriend.

" Oh no" Sally told her " I'm just A childhood friend of his, beside I have a boyfriend of my own" A male cheetah came to her side, he wrapped his hand around her shoulder.

" Did some one call me?" The cheetah asked. Sally giggled. Chase the Cheetah was his name, he had his blond hair gelled back due to a party, Chase being a cheetah could match Sonic's speed. Sonic doesn't like him but he knew he made Sally happy.

Sandra realizing her mistake turn back to Sonic " Well Sonic, if she's not your girlfriend" she wrapped her arms around his neck " then who? or did you make all that up?"

" Ahem!" a quiet voice interrupted her. Standing next to Sonic was Amy. " I'm his girlfriend" Amy told her. The female hedgehog let Sonic go again and she study the pink female before her.

" Your joking?" Sandra asked " My Sonic would never go out with a tiny pip squeak like you!" she started to laugh " I mean your nothing but a shrimp "

Sonic didn't like Sandra teasing Amy so he pulled his girl to his side, his arm protective around her shoulder " Don't make fun of my girlfriend Sandra"

Sandra step back " you can't be serious Sonic!" She cried out. feeling embarrassed she stormed out from the party.

" Care to explain that?" Rouge asked Sonic. Sonic sighed.

" Sandra is my ex girlfriend, we only dated for a month until I found her cheating on me with some other guy" he explained. " I don't know how she found me but I just hope she stays away"

**...**

Sandra walked far away from the club, her boots stepping on the slushy snow

" That Bitch!" she hissed " how dare she steal my boyfriend" she continue to walk til she stopped " unless" her eyes looking behind her shoulder " unless I can get miss pinky out of the way!" she folded her hands " Get her out of the picture and Sonic will be mine again!".

* * *

><p><strong>weren't expecting that one did you?<strong>

**So we got a psycho OC on the loose! and what does she have plans for Amy?**


	2. The first threat

three days have passed since Sandra appeared. Amy Rose was shopping for ingredients for cookies, she plans to bake cookies for her friends for Christmas, she plans to make 6 cookies per bag

" Lets see" Amy checked her list " That Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Rouge Shadow, Tails, Cream...Sally and" Her grocery cart came to a rude stop, Amy fell forward her stomach hitting the handle looking behind her list standing in her way was Sandra.

" Oh Hi..." Amy greeted. Sandra glared down at her, taking her foot off the cart She approached the young hedgehog.

" Don't you hi me!" she growled " I don't know what Sonic see's in a disgusting under developed skank like you" she insulted. Amy backed up until her back was facing the fridges that held the cold milk and orange juice. Sandra had her pinned " he could of done better with that Sally girl"

" Shut up" Amy fought back " I don't know what your problem is but you better get it through your head that Sonic loves me!"

" Is that so!" Sandra looked back at the shopping cart that was in the middle of the isle. she left Amy's side and walked over to the cart, placing her boot she gave it a hard push, the cart went whizzing down the isle and crashed into a tower of apples. The apples came toppling down and onto the floor.

Sandra turn back to Amy smirking " considered this a warning" she placed her hand on her hips " ether you dump Sonic or you'll be just like that shopping cart!,and if you smart you dump my Sonic got it!"

The white hedgehog walked away leaving Amy to be held responsible for the mess her cart made.

unaware some one else was in the same grocery store, it was Sally and she witnessed the whole thing _ This Sandra is crazy! I better warn Sonic!_

* * *

><p><strong>Can Sally warn Sonic about Sandra's harassment? or is Sandra just going to continue harassing Amy?<strong>


	3. Sally warns Sonic

Sonic was chilling out at tails house when a knock was on the door, Sonic answered it to see Sally.

" Hey Sal sup?" he asked. Sally looked behind her then back at Sonic " Sonic can I come in?" she asked. Sonic stepped aside to let her in.

" So what up?" he asked taking a seat on the two person recliner in the living room.

" It's Sandra" Sally started " today I saw her harassing Amy at the super market"

" What?" Sonic sprung up " she's going after Amy?"

" Yes, she threatening Amy to break up with you" Sally told him " today she cause a huge mess in the store and left Amy to take the blame, Sonic I don't know why she's doing this but we need to protect Amy from..."

The telephone rang, Sonic went to pick it up he answered it " hello?" he responded

" Sonic...HELP!" Amy screamed on the other line.

" Amy!" Sonic listen in on the phone

" Don't...Hurt..Me...I..Didn't..." The line went dead.

" Amy!" Sonic called tro her Sally covered her mouth in shock, she would hate if something happen to Amy. " sonic put the phone down and turned to Sally " come on sally we have to find her. Sally felt herself get lifted into his arms bridle style as they left the house.

Tails came in the living room he held electric tree topper in his hand " hey Sonic..." the room was empty" where did he go?".

* * *

><p><strong>What happened to Amy? Will she be Ok<strong>


	4. Amy in the Hospital

Sally suggested they check station square since Amy was their shopping, arriving the two searched the city. then they came across a gruesome sight.

Amy groceries were scatter all over the ground, and the trail of belonging led to the pink female, her wool jacket was ripped , she had bruises all over her arms, her face was cut up.

Sonic rushed to her side, he cradled her in his arms " Oh Amy" he spoke. Sally was just in shock as well, she could believe some one would harm an innocent person like Amy.

Sonic felt Amy breath in his arms, he was relief to know she's still alive.

"..S...Son.." she could barley say. Sonic lifted her up, he turn to Sally " Come on lets get her to the hospital"

**...**

Sonic and Sally waited outside of the emergency room, Sal offered Sonic a drink but he declined. He was still worried about Amy. The chipmunk sat down next to him.

" I'm sorry" she said " if I knew I.."

" don't blame yourself Sally" Sonic said " If any one it's Sandra, I don't understand why, I mean she cheated on me, Why does she want me back if she got him"

Sally sighed , a doctor came out of the emergency room, he was a black bat " Sonic" he approach them " Amy is going to recover just fine, she'll be out before Christmas" he said. the two sighed with relief.

" Can we see her?" Sonic asked.

" Yes, but one at a time" The bat told them, Sally placed her hand on the hedgehog's shoulder.

" You go" she told him " I'll keep watch for Sandra"

" Thanks Sal" Sonic smiled , Sally let go as the doctor led Sonic in to see Amy. Sally turned the opposite direction, if Sandra was going to show up she'll have to get through her!.

* * *

><p><strong> Amy is ok...For now, Sally is helping to keep an eye out for Sandra!, but is Sandra done or does she have more up here sleeve?<br>**


	5. Jason the WolfDragon

**_I really appreciated if my reviews weren't spam with some one constantly asking for their Character to be put in my fanfic._**

**_if you want your fancharacter in a fanfic, get your own account! It's free!_**

* * *

><p><em>...Amy...<em>

she could here her name being called.

_**...Amy!...**_

her eyes slowly flutter open, to her should could see grey with white and a blue figure, adjusting to the bright light she could see that Sonic was by her side.

" S...Sonic!" she cried out, she made herself sit up so she can embrace her boyfriend "oh Sonic I was so scared!"

" it's alright Amy" he said " I'm here I won't let her harm you"

" Sonic...It wasn't her who hurt me" Amy said " It was a wolf with dragon wings"

_Amy just finished paying for the mess she exited the store with her bags_

_" I don't understand? why is Sandra attacking me?" She continue to walk unaware she was being followed. Amy just crossed the street when a grey Wolf jumped in front of her, The wolf had large dragon wings and his fluffy tail had dragon spikes along it. His bright yellow eyes targeted the pink hedgehog_

_" so...Your The tramp" he growled. Amy was in shock, she fell on her behind dropping the groceries_

_" Who..Who are you?" the pink female asked. The wolf dragon cracked his knuckles " I'm Jason the WolfDragon, and I've herd you been harassing my girl"_

_" What?" Amy asked " I done nothing, you got the wrong hedgehog"_

_The WolfDragon did listen for his took off into the air, he launched himself at her but since Amy was small and close to the ground he missed. Jason slid on his feet preparing for another assault._

_Amy quick on her feet ran to the nearest pay phone, pulling out loose change she dialed Tails's house knowing that';s where Sonic is._

_Amy waited a minuet when she herd her boyfriend pick up_

_" Sonic!" she screamed " Help!" The door to the phone boot ripped open as Jason grabbed the phone._

_" No please I didn't do anything to her!" She screamed, Jason grabbed her by her jacket, and with a swift throw she was tossed in the ally way._

_Amy recovered from the throw, Jason was now holding her bag and dumped it all over the ally entrance. releasing his claws he went at her._

" I never met this Jason, who is he Sonic? why did he hurt me" Sonic was silent but Amy's description of the WolfDragon he remember seeing him some where.

" He's Sandra' boyfriend" Sonic told her "..The guy she cheated on me with!"

...

Jason was watching from a building next to the hospital, He wanted to make sure Amy wasn't dead, He did feel bad for hurting a innocent girl.

" Disgusting!" Sandra's voice called from behind, she stood next to him, the two watching Amy from the window " clearly you went soft on her"

" Sandra she just an innocent.."

" SHE NOT!" the hedgehog yelled at him " SHE NOTHING BUT A LITTLE WHORE AND GETS EVERYTHING!" The female hedgehog walked away " come Jason I'm done here!

Jason looked back at the hospital building then followed his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Is their something more to Sandra's hate on Amy? Does Sandra truly want Sonic back?<strong>

**And we Meet Jason the WolfDragon, the guy Sandra cheated on Sonic with!**


	6. Strange Feeling

Next day Sally visited Amy. She brought some flowers in a vase and was watering them.

" How you feeling Amy?" The Chipmunk asked.

" Good, I'll be out just in time for Christmas Eve" Amy giggled" it's going to be so romantic?" Sally smiled. she also had her romantic plans with her boyfriend Chase.

" By the way" Amy gave sly grin " What you and Chase going to do?" Sally started to blush red in the face.

" I...I don't know, He won't tell me" the Acorn Princess answered. Amy started to giggle. The chipmunk turned facing her placing her hands on her hips " and what about you?" she asked " Are you planing something with Sonic?"

Amy stop laughing she blushed " I don't know" Amy admitted " I mean with his ex girlfriend after us I'm afraid he'll..."

"Hey Don't worry" Sally walked over to her, she sat by her side " Sonic will never let her harm you"

Amy Felt a little better, The pink hedgehog reached for her head " Sally Can I tell you something?"

" Sure?" The chipmunk told her.

" This may sound strange" Amy turn to the window " but I feel like I knew Sandra..."

* * *

><p><strong>looks like Amy has some history with Sandra?...<strong>

**Short Chapter I know!**


	7. Losing it

Sonic set out to straiten thing with Sandra, he was not cool with her attacking Amy, or the fact she sent Jason to attack her. Of course he had no idea where to look for her.

The blue hedgehog spotted a vendor selling hot coco, he need something warm to drink so he bought a cup. He walked over to a bench to enjoy his beverage.

" Why Hello Sonic!" a seductive Voice called. Sandra stood batting her eyes, she was wearing a blue Jacket with flannel leggings. she sat down next o him on the bench" I've been looking for you"

" Same here" Sonic replied only his voice produced a growl at her. Sandra giggled and took his arm in to her's.

" So you finally broke it off with that pink shrimp" she snuggled in to his arm " oh Sonic it just like old times" The male hedgehog was getting tired of her games, he pulled his arm away from her and stood up from the bench.

" Stop it Sandra, I'm going to tell you once, stay away from Amy!" he warned her " and stay away from me!"

Sandra smirked, she got off the bench and was slowly approaching Sonic, she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a kiss. Sonic reacting pulled away from her.

" Don't ever kiss me again!" he told her. Sandra just stood there smiling.

" Oh but Sonic you loved my kisses, you told me they were like a sweet treat from heaven". Sonic growled at her.

" Sandra cut it out, I not getting back with you, So why don't you go back with Jason and leave Amy and me alone"

Sandra stepped back hearing his claim for Amy, Her eye twitched a little hearing that pink hedgehog's name. it was so disgusting to her.

_Little wench ruins everything!_

"I will have you back Sonic!" she hissed, she ran off.

**...**

once clear Sandra came to a halt and rested up against a tree.

" Amy this, Amy that..It's always been about Amy!" she looked in the direction the hospital was in " Amy gets everything, and I'm tossed to the side like garbage!" she took a step forward " Well Amy, You not getting your way this time!"

* * *

><p><strong>What does Sandra have planed for Amy this time?<strong>


	8. Christmas Eve Party

**December 24th! Christmas Eve!**

Amy recover from her time in the hospital, and when she would need to go shopping she would have some one with her, sometimes it be Rouge, other times it would be Sally, once in a great while Shadow would be dragged into to looking out for her.

Amy was at her house getting ready for Sally's Chritmas party. ash she continued to dress something bugged her in the back of her mind, like a forgotten memory.

_Wait..don't leave me!...I'm scared_

_Get away from me shrimp!_

_Whaaaa! why you so mean_

_Why do you have to exist!_

Amy finished with her dressing, she exited her bed room after taking one last look at herself in the mirror. she walked down her stairs, she grabbed her house keys and when she prepared to leave the house a figure came up and grabbed her. She had a blind fold on her and the mysterious figure took her away.

**...**

Sonic watched as Sally's party went off with a hitch, mobians from her kingdom gathers while some of their friend mingled among them.

Tails was chatting with Cream and they were slowly showing sign of affection due to their muzzles glowing red.

Silver and Blaze were chatting away and didn't realize they were under the mistletoe.

Knuckles was by the buffet table he had a small plate of chicken wings.

Shadow came but mostly stayed away from every one except Rouge, she was by his side trying to get him to dance with her.

Sonic notice some one was missing he looked over at Sally " Hey Sally have you seen Amy?" he asked.

" No" Sally answered " last I herd she was on her way" Sally was dressed in a nice blue dress that showed off her figure.

" hmm...I'm worried" Sonic told her " I better go meet her" He was about to leave when a white hedgehog approached him from the side. It was Sandra and she was wearing a velvet black dress complete with Velvet gloves.

" Hello Sonic" she greeted " Why don't we dance?" Sonic was suspicious of her he pulled away.

" No" he told her, Sandra wasn't letting go.

" you have no choice!" Sandra hissed at him " ether it's my way or else"

" What did you do with Amy?" Sonic asked her. Sandra just smirked.

" Nothing, now you are going to dance with me!" she tugged at him, Sonic tugged back, he pulled so hard that when he got his arm free the white female lost balance and fell into the punch bowl , she was shrieking getting every ones attention.

She growled in frustration, Sally held her back. " Go Sonic We'll take it from here!" she called. Sonic quickly thanks Sally he head out of the party to find Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>Can Sonic Find Amy? Or does Sandra plan on something to keep them a part?.<strong>


	9. Jason reflects

Sonic ran across the snow, but he did know where to start.

" Need a hand" a seductive voice called from the sky. Rouge descended from the sky and was flying next to him.

" Thanks Rouge" Sonic told her

" You forgetting some one!" Sonic turn to his right, Skating along the snow in his hover shoes was Shadow.

" oh yeah now it's a party" Sonic joked

" not now, We should focus finding Amy" He handed him a walkie talkie " take this, split up to cover more ground!" Sonic nodded and picked up his pace, Shadow and Rouge slowed down watching him run like that.

" I've never seen him run that fast" Rouge commented as she hovered next to Shadow. Shadow agreed with her.

" His feelings for Amy motivate him to be faster then ever" The black hedgehog replied " now we should start looking for Rose as well"

**...**

Amy was tied up in a chair, Jason was in charge of looking after her.

" please let me go" Amy cried " your not like this Jason.

The wolfdragon glared at Amy he turn his back against her his arms folding across his chest " I'm not disobeying Sandra, the mere mention of your name has cause her to act weird"

Amy sighed " I'm not a bad person, I never did anything to hurt her"

" I know" Jason said " I realized that after I...Well you know"

Amy shifted in her chair, she was getting sore from sitting down on hard wooden seat " So Jason how did you meet Sandra?"

Jason looked back at the pink hedgehog " She came to me claiming that I was cool and she fell in love with me" he looked down at his claws " due to my hybid appearance I was an outcast to all dragons and wolves, but hearing Sandra say she fell in love with me...I believed it"

his balled his hand " Then I realized I was used!" He punched the concrete wall " when I learn she used me to cheat on Sonic I wanted to yell at her, tell her that my emotions were not a toy...But then I saw her break up with Sonic" He relaxed " seeing her being rejected like that...I couldn't help it but feel bad for her, so I became her boyfriend" He was now facing her. He stop talking, for some reason Amy's sad expression was just like Sandra's.

* * *

><p><strong>A little back story on how Jason became involve with Sandra...And he regrets hurting Amy...Is this a sign of Change?<strong>


	10. Sandra And Amy

Shadow and Rouge were looking esle where when the were approached by Jason. The wolfdragon was wearing a tan trench-coat to hide his face.

" Come with me if your looking for her" the said. The two mobians didn't know what to think. Shadow turned on his communicator " Sonic, a wolfdragon is going to lead us to your girl, but Rouge and I will have our guard up in case something goes wrong"

Jason took off into the sky " you hedgehog, have your lady friend carry you"

" She's not my.." Shadow didn't finished for Rouge swooped in and lifted him up by his arms. Rouge giggled at him.

" Don't worry hun" she told him " I won't tell any one"

...

Jason lead Shadow and Rouge to a wear house on the west side of station square. Once Shadow's feet touched ground he punched in commands on his communicator, he was activating a homing signal for Sonic to pick up on. the two mobian followed Jason into the ware house.

Inside the two met Amy, she was tied up, she had duct tape over her mouth, seeing the two before she she screamed out to them. They quickly turned around but it was two late for they got knocked out by Jason, Sandra appeared from behind Amy " Well, well what do we have here" she inspected the two mobains on the floor. she noticed Rouge bust side.

" I bet this little bat is a slut" she stated out of jealousy, she turn to Shadow " ooh now he's a cutie" she kneeled down to get a closer look " Why are all the good ones taken?" she looked back to Amy " Then again" she got up and approached the pink hedgehog " Now what shall I do with you? After all you had to take everything from me!" she ripped the duct tape off " Amy cried out from the hash rip. Sandra looked down at her , she took out her phone " I got quite a little surprise for you"

flipping though her pictures she came across one and flashed it to Amy. Amy's heart sunk. It was a picture of Sonic from the back and Sandra was kissing him.

" You see" Sandra started " Sonic was never in love with you, I'm his only love, he came looking for me and confessed he love to me, and just like that were together, so now you better stay away from him"

"...S...Sonic..." Amy didn't want to believe her, she got angry and glared at her " Sandra why are you doing this? why me? can't you just leave us alone"

" AND WHAT?" Sandra yelled " LET YOU GET EVERYTHING, LET YOU BE THE LOVED ONE WHILE I'M TOSSED ASIDE LIKE YESTERDAY NEWS!"

" S..Sandra?' Amy was scared " What are you talking about?"

" Don't you get it!, It's pay back!...Step-sister!"

* * *

><p><strong>BEHOLD! The relation between Amy and Sandra they are step sisters!<strong>


	11. Half of the story

_"Wait for me Sandra!" Amy cried out when she was 4 years old, she was following Sandra, Sandra who was 7 at the time hated Amy, she turned around and shoved her knocking her down._

_" Go away!" Sandra yelled_

_" But...Your my big sister" Amy claimed " I Just wanted to..."_

_" YOUR NOT MY SISTER!, I NEVER WANTED YOU , NO ONE WANTED YOU, NOW DO US A FAVOR AND GET LOST!" Sandra ran away and poor Amy was left crying._

_**...**_

Sandra glared down at her step-sister " my mother and I were just fine..Then your father came into our lives!"

_**Sandra's mother, a white hedgehog identical to Sandra except her quills were much longer and her eye color were blue. The female hedgehog met a male maroon color male that looked simmilar to Sonic aside from the bangs and his eye color being a jade green. The two were in love and Sandra disproved when her mother married the male. year later Amy was born.**_

_**Sandra didn't like Amy from the start, she would hit the baby pink female, wake her from her naps and even knocked her crib over. Sandra's mother took her daughter aside to speak with her.**_

_**" Sandra your a big girl and you should be nice to your little sister"**_

_**" She's not my sister, she's ugly!"**_

_**"Sandra , you are going to time out!" Her mother scolded and dragged the young hedgehog to a chair and placed her in the corner.**_

_**...**_

_**That still did stop Sandra from ridding Amy, Her step father had caught her trying to push Amy's stroller into a lake. this lead to being punished more.**_

_**Amy grew into a cheerfull child that loved her big sister, Sandra didn't want nothing to do with Amy and would hit her or shove her away.**_

_**Then came the day when the family was out at never lake. It was the day that little planet was going to appear. Amy once again was following her big sister.**_

_**" Sandra!...Sandra!" the pink child cried out. Sandra ran away but Amy caught up with her. Then an earth quake happened! the girls screamed as the ground shook under them. Eggman at that time was causing all the rumble , his machines were launching chains to hold little planet down.**_

_**In that rumble the ground separated the girls, Amy screamed for her sister but Sandra only watched as the long robotic arm carried Amy on that piled of earth into the air.**_

_**Sandra got her wish, Amy was gone from her and never to be seen again!.**_

_**...**_

" I knew nothing of my own father, my own father died when I was only an infant. I didn't need a father figure, I didn't ask for him to marry my mom, I didn't ask for an ugly little sister like you!" Sandra continued " and what's worse you were cuter then me and my mother was favoring you over me!"

" But Sandra" Amy spoke " Mom loved both of us"

_**SLAP!**_

Sandra back handed Amy across the face " DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT!," the white female screamed " She's my mother and only mine, you should never exist!"

" Sandra can't just accept the the fact that I'm your little sister, your half sister, were family, I never did get to see mom and dad again, why can't we just get along"

" NEVER!": Sandra kicked the chair Amy was tied in " I WILL NEVER LET YOU HAVE THINGS YOUR WAY, YOU ALL WAYS DID THIS TO GET WHAT YOU WANT!" Sandra grabbed a crowbar she lift it over her head ready to strike Amy " AND I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE SONIC!" Amy shut her eye bracing for the hit but it never came, opening her eyes she gasp in shock.

Sonic the hedgehog arrived just in time and he grabbed hold of the crowbar.

* * *

><p><strong>Sandra is crazy isn't she? We it turns out Amy and Sandra are "half" sisters!. Next Chapter is the final one!<strong>


	12. Christmas Eve Snow

**Their's going to be one use of the F word...Enjoy the final chapter**

* * *

><p>Sandra growled as she pulled the crowbar out of Sonic grasp " LET GO!" she screamed " I HAVE TO GET RID OF HER.." Sonic didn't budge, he stood his grip tighten on the crowbar as the white hedgehog kept pulling.<p>

" Is that it?" Sonic asked " is that why you hate my girlfriend?" He asked. Sandra didn't answer she just wanted the crowbar. " answer me Sandra!"

Sandra screamed and giving the final pull she got the crowbar. Sonic was quick on his feet he grabbed the chair Amy was tied in and moved her to safety, but Sandra kept swing the crowbar, it was making things harder for him to free the pink hedgehog.

" Sandra stop!" Sonic called as he kept dodging her attack " your not going to win."

" OH YES I WILL!" The white female screamed " ONCE I GET RID OF HER I'LL BE FREE!" she kept swiping her weapon " ONCE I'M RID OF AMY I CAN HAVE MY LIFE BACK, I WON'T BE COMPARED TO HER NO MORE ' Sandra this 'OR ' Sandra that!', AND BEST OFF ALL..." she took another swing with the crowbar " BE NICE YOU YOUR LITTLE FUCKING SISTER!"

Sonic manage to hide behind some wooden crates, he got to work untying Amy. When Amy was free the pink hedgehog latch on to him " oh Sonic I'm so sorry, I should of told you about my relation to Sandra but I was so young when I got separated from my family and.." Sonic placed his finger on her lips.

" It's alright Amy" he told her " I'm not mad" he peak over a crate " but we better get going before were discovered.

**CRACK!**

Sandra hit the crate they were hiding behind. Seeing Amy's arms wrapped around Sonic made Sandra even more angry "GET AWAY FROM HIM !" she started swinging the crowbar at Amy " YOU SLUT!, YOU SLUT, YOU FILTHY DISGUSTING LITTLE SLUT!" she kept going after Amy. Amy having enough summoned her hammer and used her weapon to defend Sandra.

The white female was a bit shock to see the hammer. " They Piko Piko Hammer?" she asked " I though only the blood of the long lost Piko piko tribe can use that kind of magic!"

" Well Sandra..." Amy pushed her away " it just happen that I'm a lost decedent of the piko piko tribe!" she swung her hammer. Sandra jumped back to avoide the weapon. The white hedgehog was now furious, she wasn't expecting that.

" NO!" she screamed as she charged " WHY MUST EVERYTHING BE ABOUT YOU!" Sandra didn't get to swing for Rouge and Shadow interfered, Rouge kicked away the crowbar and Shadow head locked her.

" LET ME GO!, I MUST KILL HER!" the white hedgehog screamed " SHE MUST DIE!, I MUST KILL HER!"

Amy's hammer disappeared she and Sonic watch in pity as Sandra madness got the best of her. Jason who was watching his girlfriend struggling he knew it had to be done, he couldn't do anything for her now.

**...**

The police showed up a mobian racoon male had Sandra handcuffed and sent tot the car. Sandra was to be sent to rehab for her metal state. Sally arrived on the scene she pulled Amy into a hug.

" Oh goodness Amy" she embraced the pink female " I'm glade your alright". Jason figured it was his time to leave, but Sonic stopped him.

" Where are you going?" he asked the wolfdragon. Jason unfolded his wings.

" I'm going away" he told the group " I'm not going to break Sandra out if that what you wondering" he levitated off the ground " I'm going on a self journey, I need to discover who I am,and hopefully find acceptance in the world" he flew off into the night sky.

" Shouldn't he be arrested for hurting you Amy?" Rouge asked once the report was taken care of. Amy shook her head.

" It's alright" she told the bat. It started to snow. Sonic, Amy, Sally, Shadow and Rouge all looked up watching the small speckles of white fall gently on the ground.

" Christmas Eve Snow" Sally held her hand out to catch one " If you catch one your wish will be granted"

They all held their hand out as a snow flake landed in the palm of their hand. Amy looked down at the tiny flake, she made a wish hoping her older sister will one day embrace her as family.

Rouge looked down at her snow flake then over at Shadow " what did you wish for?" she asked. Shadow blushed making him drop the snow and folding his arms.

" Me fall for a silly little thing?" he lied. Rouge knew he was lying, she made him look at her in the eyes and he wasn't expecting her to lean in and kiss him on the lips. Shadow was startled but he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Sonic, Amy and Sally continued to watch the snow fall until Sonic was hit in the face with a snow ball. Sally held another one " This one is for you Amy" she tossed it but the pink hedgehog ducked at it hit Shadow in the head.

" OK WHO DID THAT!" he yelled. all fingers point at the chipmunk. Shadow smirked and scooped up snow in his hands and threw it, the princess dodged it.

through out the night the five decided to have a snow ball fight.

**END!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats it for this Christmas Fanfic...I loved all your feed back , i loved how one of you pointed out that their was no Sally Bashing in this XD<br>**

**Different isn't it?**

**Well Happy Holidays to every one!**


End file.
